Doctor
"This is an artisan career and cannot begin work without materials from Explorers, Herbalists, and Crafters." Doctor is a career you can assign to your villager. Doctors make salves and potions to cure illnesses. When starting out in the career, their medicines have a 5% chance of curing their respective illness. Each time the doctor makes a specific medicine, the 'potency' of the medicine increases by 5%, allowing for a higher chance of curing its respective illness. A doctor will need to make a specific medicine 20 times before having a guaranteed chance of curing an illness. Illnesses that a villager can get are dependent on which village they live in. Doctors have cures that are specific to the illnesses their village can acquire. The following costumes give +5% potency bonus when applied to a villager of the Doctor career: * Angelic * Spooky * Fluffy * Reaper Oceandome Illness Cure Severity Item(s) Needed Seasickness Anti-Nausea Salve Minor 15 Teal Trumpets, 5 Pea Algae, 1 Underwater Container, Gill Rot Gill Lotion Minor 15 Fur Coral, 5 Brain Coral, 1 Underwater Container, Coral Madness Salty Sedative Minor 15 Teal Trumpets, 5 Pea Algae, 1 Underwater Container, Salt Excess Infused Water Minor 15 Fur Coral, 5 Brain Coral, 1 Underwater Container, Neptune's Disease Seadollar Salve Major 25 Teal Trumpets, 25 Fur Coral, 1 Wriggling Algae, 1 Seaweed Vine, 1 Underwater Container, Quetzal Palace Illness Cure Severity Item(s) Needed Feather Rot Feathering Lotion Minor 15 Flying Daffodil, 5 Flying Larkspur, 1 Capsule Container, Vertigo Height Sedation Minor 15 Flying Daisies, 5 Flying Fur, 1 Capsule Container, Marble Allergy Allergy Paste Minor 15 Flying Daffodil, 5 Flying Larkspur, 1 Capsule Container, Cloud Sickness Bottled Rainstorm Minor 15 Flying Daisies, 5 Flying Fur, 1 Capsule Container, Broken Limb Medicinal Gauze Major 25 Flying Daisies, 25 Flying Daffodil, 1 Flying Daffodil Bunch, 1 Flying Squiggles, 1 Capsule Container, Olde Foxbury Illness Cure Severity Item(s) Needed Dragon's Rash Cooling Salve Minor 5 Mandrake, 15 Unusual Pineapple, 1 Sword Container, Horserider Bruise Soothing Lotion Minor 5 Strange Celery, 15 Ploofballs, 1 Sword Container, Royal Sickness Gold Medicine Minor 5 Mandrake, 15 Unusual Pineapple, 1 Sword Container, Warrior's Plague Leech Blood Minor 5 Strange Celery, 15 Ploofballs, 1 Sword Container, Plague Anti-Plague Potion Major 25 Unusual Pineapple, 25 Ploofballs, 1 Hairy Radish, 1 Mustache Plant, 1 Sword Container, Dragonsmaw Manor Illness Cure Severity Item(s) Needed Lunar Sickness Sun Salve Minor 15 Venus Fly Trap, 5 Pot Plant, 1 Claw Container, Blood Obsession Plasma Drink Minor 15 Angry Root, 5 Chomper Plant, 1 Claw Container, Monster Madness Spider Eye Solution Minor 15 Venus Fly Trap, 5 Pot Plant, 1 Claw Container, Sun Allergy Lunar Salve Minor 15 Angry Root, 5 Chomper Plant, 1 Claw Container, Ferality Silver Concoction Major 25 Angry Root, 25 Venus Fly Trap, 1 Eyeris, 1 Infection Plant, 1 Claw Container, Tigereye Peak Illness Cure Severity Item(s) Needed Frostbite Warming Salve Minor 15 Frozen Fern, 5 Icehands, 1 Frozen Container, Icerot Solar Concoction Minor 15 Frozen Bellflowers, 5 Iceberries, 1 Frozen Container, Yeti Illness Yeti Blood Infusion Minor 15 Frozen Fern, 5 Icehands, 1 Frozen Container, Fur Overgrow Fur Growth Relaxer Minor 15 Frozen Bellflowers, 5 Iceberries, 1 Frozen Container, Hypothermia Mini Sun Capsule Major 25 Frozen Bellflowers, 25 Frozen Fern, 1 Ice Lettuce, 1 Frozen Container,